The present invention relates to a turbomachine, such as an airplane turbojet or turboprop, equipped with an annular combustion chamber.
A turbomachine annular combustion chamber comprises two, an inner and an outer, coaxial walls exhibiting symmetry of revolution, which are connected at their upstream ends by a rigid annular chamber end wall and at their downstream ends have flanges for attaching to inner and outer casings. It also comprises an upstream annular cowling fixed to the chamber end wall and intended to direct the air flow into or around the combustion chamber. The chamber end wall and the cowling have openings to allow air to enter the chamber and to allow for the insertion of injectors that spray fuel into the combustion chamber.
At the downstream end, the chamber is connected by the outer flange to an outer casing of a turbine section positioned on the outlet side of the combustion chamber.
The way in which this chamber is mounted in the inner and outer casings and the way in which it is attached present a certain number of disadvantages which degrade turbomachine performance.
Specifically, the injectors cannot be positioned relative to the chamber in the optimum way needed for good combustion because of the way in which the chamber is attached. Specifically, the successive fixings of the various parts of the chamber, namely the fixings of the inner and outer walls of revolution to the chamber end wall, then the attaching of the inner and outer flanges to the casings of the turbomachine, lead to a build-up in manufacturing and assembly tolerances of each of the parts and therefore to imprecision in the positioning of the chamber within the casings. As a result, the injectors cannot be attached accurately to the casing and their tips cannot be aligned accurately along the axis of the combustion chamber, which means that the fuel injected into the chamber cannot undergo ideal combustion and turbomachine performance is diminished.